Come Undone
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Addiction takes a very powerful hold... can Amanda break its grip on her friends or are they gone? (WWE/TNA/NJPW crossover set in late 2010, co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Beer, Weed & Busted

"Aw man we're so fucking stoned right now." Ashley responded as TJ passed the bong to her.

"Your turn." TJ replied, Ashley taking a large hit of the marijuana.

"Hey, don't hog it!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Alright big bro let's see what you are made of." Ashley replied, before passing it to him.

It was as Jeff was about to take a hit that the door opened abruptly and they saw her.

"Mandy!" Jeff replied in a startled manner, setting the bong aside as Amanda was looking at the trio.

"Have you all lost whatever sense you had?!" The 20 year old responded.

"What? We're just having a good time." TJ said.

"They're supposed to be getting clean!" Amanda said to him before she turned to the Hardy siblings. "I don't believe this… you two lied right to my face about going into rehab!"

"Rehab? We don't need to go there." Ashley responded.

"Yep we've got it under control." Jeff said.

"Oh you do, huh? Well Buba and Sis, don't expect me to sit back and watch!" Amanda replied through gritted teeth before she headed out of the hotel villa and into the hallway, TJ following after her.

"Aw Mandy, come back and have a hit. It will really relax you." TJ said.

"I don't do drugs, now let go!" Amanda yelled, managing to pull her right wrist away but TJ grabbed it again.

"Come on it will be fun. Ashley and Jeff are having a great time." TJ said.

"I said no!" Amanda shouted, slamming her right knee into TJ's ribcage and then his face before she picked him up and bodyslammed him into the wall. "Putting your hands on me was a mistake, pal!" She hissed after dropping him and leaving.

"Aw damn she hits pretty hard." TJ said before going and stumbling after her.

The bitter October wind hit Amanda as she walked down the boardwalk in Daytona Beach… the temps were already in the 40s at night and Amanda buttoned her coat tighter to her to keep warm.

As she stopped, she sat down and leaned against part of the pier… she closed her eyes, shaken up by the way that TJ had grabbed her.

And paying no attention to the footsteps approaching her… until a gentle voice asked "Are you okay, Miss?", Amanda opening her eyes.

The man who had crouched down in front looked to be 29 years old… his hair was short and a bit darker than hers, his blue eyes holding a concerned look in them.

"Just having a bad night…" Amanda responded as the man noticed her bruised wrist. "My friends lied to me… said they were gonna get sober but I caught them drinking and smoking. Told them that I wasn't gonna stand by and watch if they weren't gonna at least try. But one of them followed me… and he… I don't know why he wanted me to join them, TJ knows that I don't touch drugs." She replied, brushing her tears away and the man's eyes widening when she mentioned the name.

"Mandy!" The two heard, the dark haired man getting Amanda to hide under the pier before TJ reached the beach. "Devitt, when did you get back from Japan?" He asked.

"A few hours ago… what's going on here?" Devitt replied.

"I was looking for someone who ran off. Small, shapely, dark shoulder length hair and hazel eyes." TJ explained.

"Haven't seen her." Devitt replied, TJ leaving before Devitt walked over to where Amanda was hiding.

"Is he gone?" Amanda questioned after looking at Devitt.

"You know TJ Burrow as well?" Devitt asked.

"Met him through Ashley Hardy back when I was 14." Amanda answered as they headed to the car, the two getting into it before Devitt drove off with her.

At the same time, TJ called Jeff.

"Any luck?" Jeff asked.

"Nope but I could go for a pizza right now." TJ replied.

"TJ, we're supposed to be finding Mandy!" Jeff responded angrily as he and Ashley looked around, passing by a tattoo shop.

"Hm." Ashley replied as she looked up at the sign.

"Don't you get any ideas." Jeff said before grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy man." Ashley replied.

"TJ, don't scare her if you find her before we do." Jeff responded.

"Maybe she went to get pizza." TJ said, Ashley snickering.

"TJ has got the munchies." Ashley responded.

"You both are idiots." Jeff said.

"Maybe… and I doubt Mandy eats pizza, she's awfully tiny." TJ replied.

"Yeah she's like that tiny breed of dog, what are they called again?" Ashley said.

"Oh shove an apple in your mouth!" Jeff responded before he and TJ hung up.

"Oh you are angry, Jeff Hardy is angry everyone!" Ashley said, yelling the last part.

"You are never smoking weed again." Jeff muttered.

At the same time, Devitt was waiting outside the apartment when Amanda walked back outside with a packed duffle bag. She put it in the back and got back in the passenger side, closing the door.

"I'm staying over in the Ponce Inlet area." Devitt replied.

"Thanks for this. My roommate is out of town visiting his girlfriend and I didn't feel like being alone in there. They know where I live." Amanda explained as she buckled up, Devitt driving back into the traffic as Amanda turned her phone on sleep mode and put it back in her coat pocket.

It was a few hours later that TJ searched the apartment after reaching it… finding some of Amanda's things gone, he called Ashley.

"Anything?" Ashley asked.

"She's gone, Ash. Took clothes, shoes, socks... anything she could take with her, she did and disappeared." TJ explained.

"Damn it! John's gonna kill me!" Ashley responded.

"Hold on, she might've just gone over to his place." TJ replied.

"Well if she did then we're all dead." Ashley responded.

"Yeah, John's ruthless when someone crosses his sister." Jeff replied.

"Besides the Tampa area, where else would she go?" TJ asked.

"Somewhere quiet… maybe St. Augustine or Ponce Inlet." Jeff responded.

Ashley and TJ hung up and Ashley and Jeff headed to their car, hoping they were right.


	2. Clearing The Mind

Amanda opened her eyes when it was morning, sitting up and stretching her limbs before hearing someone.

"Well you brought someone over here, kid." Bryan responded.

"Not in the way you think. You know that surfer that showed up in Osaka a few months ago?" Devitt replied, Bryan nodding. "Found him high out of his damn mind, chasing after a frightened girl he had gotten physical with." He explained, Bryan's eyes widening.

"Fucking stoners man!" Bryan said.

"Scared the hell out of the poor lass, she didn't want to stay alone last night." Devitt replied before they saw Amanda. "Hey there. Sleep okay?" He responded.

"Yeah. Wrist hurts from him grabbing me but I'm alright." Amanda replied, Bryan seeing the bruises that took up most of her tiny right wrist.

"Mandy I've gotta ask, what the hell were you doing near a stoner?" Bryan asked.

"TJ wasn't always like that, he and I grew up together… I don't want to lose more friends to drugs, Bryan. It's not just him, it's Ash and Jeff as well." Amanda explained.

"Wait aren't they meant to be in rehab?" Bryan asked.

"Either they fled the facility or it's not working…" Devitt replied before he grabbed a gel pack and pressed it to Amanda's wrist.

"I'm tempted to commit them to a mental health asylum or turn them into the police." Amanda responded.

"Don't because once TNA find out they refused to go to rehab they'll both be in shit." Bryan said.

"That's their damn fault, they were the ones who decided to take drugs!" Amanda responded, Devitt lightly resting his right hand on her left shoulder and brushing his thumb back and forth. "I really don't know what else to do about them… I doubt Jarrett's gonna listen to me, he's pretty much given a lot of control over Impact's employees to Dixie Carter." She responded.

"Just simply refuse to ever help. They need a place to stay, tell them no and to go clean up their act." Bryan said.

"He's right… I know you care a lot about them but they need to clean up their act." Devitt replied.

After getting ready for the day, Amanda used the phone in the living room to call Seth.

"Hey." Amanda replied after Seth answered.

"Where the hell are you? I called the house phone, you didn't answer." Seth responded.

"Look, I can't explain much over the phone but things got crazy… I'm not in the Daytona area and I won't be for a few days." Amanda replied.

"Darlin', want to go out for lunch?" Devitt asked after walking in, Seth having heard his voice.

"Who the hell is that?" Seth asked.

"Just a friend. Look, you stay with Lei, I'll be alright." Amanda replied before she hung up and left with Devitt.

At the same time, Ashley answered her phone.

"Seth, right?" Ashley asked.

"Yes it is, do you know where Amanda is?" Seth asked.

"Don't know, got my own problems to deal with." Ashley said, before Seth heard a bag being zipped up.

"You got kicked out? Look, go to the apartment Mandy and I share, there's a key under the 'Welcome' mat." Seth responded.

"Thanks I guess, I don't want to go to my brothers. Jeff's fiancee gives me looks because I spend all my money and Matt, well Matt is just blunt and honest." Ashley said.

"Sounds like him." Seth responded before they hung up.

At the same time, TJ was driving around the Ponce Inlet area and looking around for Amanda… and he slowed down to a stop, seeing Amanda and Devitt walking into Lost Lagoon's Wings And Grill.

"Didn't know where she was, hm? You fucking liar." TJ muttered before he called Jeff.

"Find her?!" Jeff responded.

"Oh yeah I did. Gonna go crash her hot date, by grabbing a bite." TJ said.

"Date? She was with someone?" Jeff asked.

"Yep." TJ responded before he hung up and got out of the car after turning it off and locking it. He walked into the restaurant… but saw no sign of Amanda or Devitt in the place, which was crowded because of Bike Week.

He walked around and sat down in a booth, eventually seeing Amanda and Devitt… but they didn't see him, enjoying their lunch and time together.

"God damn it, frigging hate bike people." TJ muttered.

He waited until they finished their meal and watched Devitt stand up after paying the bill, holding his right hand out to Amanda… she lightly wrapped her left hand around it and stood up before they left.

"Now which body part will I chop off first?" TJ asked himself.

He followed them into the parking lot and took a picture of them before they left, TJ sending it to Jeff as well as Ashley.

' _Who the hell is that with her?'_ Ashley responded.

' _Some guy who wrestles in Japan.'_ TJ replied.

A half hour later, Amanda checked her phone… and Devitt saw her face turn pale.

' _We took take a chill pill to a whole level lol.'_

Amanda dialed 911 as Devitt rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"I need the police… two of my friends are abusing drugs." Amanda responded before she gave the address of hers and Seth's apartment to the dispatcher.

Jeff and Ashley looked up as they heard a knock… and Ashley walked over, opening the door.

"Hands up in the air, you two! You're under arrest for drug possession and drug abuse!" The officer explained before Ashley and Jeff were handcuffed, read their rights and taken to the cruiser before being put in it and taken to the police station.

"Who the fuck told on us?!" Jeff hissed.

"Who do you think dumbass?! She's dead when we get out!" Ashley said.

Over in Ponce Inlet, Amanda and Devitt sat down on the couch.

"I hate what I just did…" Amanda responded quietly as Devitt held her right hand in his left one.

"You did the right thing, those two were out of control." Devitt said.

"I don't want to lose them… it's been bad enough getting Scott Hall to stay sober." Amanda responded before they hugged.

Devitt lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back before Amanda's own phone rang and he answered it.

"Why did the police just call me and tell me that two people had to be arrested at our home?" Seth asked.

"Because one of them sent a photo of them using drugs to Mandy. What kind of person are you, giving drug addicts a place to get high?" Devitt responded.

"Nah I only gave it to Ashley Hardy, she got kicked out of her place for not paying rent." Seth said.

"The money wasn't going to rent because she's feeding her addiction! Possibly Jeff's too!" Amanda responded.

"No that's not what she told me, she and Jeff are clean." Seth said.

"Addicts lie, Rollins, I've been around friends who struggled to stay clean long enough to know when they're lying! Jeff relapsed in 2003 and the WWE let him go because of it! Sean Waltman and Road Dogg almost died repeatedly from drug abuse, those two are sober because they're strong enough to stay that way but Ash and Jeff just keep lying! And I'm done trying to help them!" Amanda responded but Seth didn't believe her and turned furious.

"How can you turn your back on them?! You grew up with them!" Seth yelled.

"They're not only hurting themselves, they're hurting her by self destructing! And you're hurting her by enabling them!" Devitt responded as he held Amanda closer to him, hanging up and putting the phone aside.

Devitt held Amanda as she cried into his right shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do about them anymore… how is keeping them from overdosing turning my back on them?" Amanda responded after she had stopped crying, her head resting on his shoulder.

"It's not… you just don't want to lose them." Devitt replied before he kissed Amanda on her forehead.

In the cell, Ashley looked at Jeff.

"You do realise that they're gonna go through our houses, we'll do prison time once they find everything right?" Ashley asked Jeff.

"Yeah I know." Jeff said.

"I'll probably serve longer than you since I did steal some of the pills from people." Ashley said.

"I can't believe she called the police. Whoever this guy is, he's got her head turned around." Jeff replied as Ashley scratched at her right arm.

"I'm gonna kill them once we are out. She's basically ruined our careers." Ashley said.

"And get sent to jail for murder? You can't cross that line!" Jeff replied.

The two knew they were in trouble.


End file.
